


A Revolutionary War

by captainswanwhovian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Revolutionary War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanwhovian/pseuds/captainswanwhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan despised the British. She would never be caught dead speaking to one. But unlucky for her Lieutenant Killian Jones is on the run and needs a place to stay. Luckily for him, Emma Swan has a vacancy. AU CaptainSwan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

A Revolutionary War  
     

     The booming of the cannons could be heard from miles away. Bodies of American and British soldiers were everywhere. The smell of death was fresh upon the American soil. Emma looked outside the window of her cottage and just wished that something could be done. She despised the British. Her ancestors came from one of the voyages to the new land, so that could have their freedom from the British. Emma’s house was not in a danger zone so she decided to go for a walk to gather some fruit from a grove nearby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
      Killian was running, faster than he has ever run before. He left the British camp. Liam would be so disappointed in him if he saw him right now. He never wanted to join the war. He really just wanted to find his place in life. He always thought he was going to spend his life with Milah and that somehow they would be a family together.  
He had been traveling for about two hours. The musky air made him tire faster. He needed to find shelter. The British army was looking for him and if they found him the result would not be pretty. The punishment for leaving your men in the middle of battle was death. The quick shuffling of feet made Killian fear for his life. He started sprinting again making sure that no one would see him. Just as he was about to pass out, he saw a small cottage in the distance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Emma looked for the freshest berries. Since the war started all of the plantation was starting to wither. She debated about going to town or not. The town has been out of sorts since the British started to invade. There was an ordinance that when a British soldier arrived at your house and asked for shelter, you had to let them stay at your dwelling. Emma said a little prayer; her house was isolated from the main places in the village. She shuttered at the thought of having to share her house with one of those monsters.  
      Emma finished gathering the things she needed and headed towards her cottage. As she walked, she heard noises in the distance. Luckily, her house was only a few minutes away. Her father had taught her to move around without being caught. That was how most of Emma’s childhood was spent. She smiles sadly at the memory of her parents. She often wondered how her life would be like if they were still alive. She shook of her negativity and finally made it to her house. She opened the door, turned her head, and        screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
      Killian reached the cottage in just time. He looked inside and called to make sure if anyone was home. There was no reply so he decided to go in the house. The mud on his face was irritating him so he walked to the sink to try to clear his eyes. While he washed his body he halted when he heard the door open. He tried his best to hide, but it was too late; someone had found him. He closed his eyes and expected the worst, but instead he heard a scream. He turned toward the person, and the world stopped. Killian could not believe his eyes. She was gorgeous, blonde hair, green eyes, petite body. Killian felt like he was looking at an angel.  
     

      “What are you doing here!?” the goddess shouted. Killian could not find the words to speak; it seemed as though his body had been paralyzed. She looked at him as if he was stupid. Killian was trying to find the words to say to her that would not make him sound like a lunatic.  
     

     “Excuse me?” Killian replied. Emma’s eyes turned into squints. He was British.

     “Get out!” Emma looked for the nearest tool so that she could hit him with it. She found a broomstick and brought it up to whack him.

     “What the bloody hell are you doing?!” Killian tried to block her strike. She was tough for being so small.

     “Get out of my property this is my house!” Emma continued to whack him. Finally Killian grabbed the broomstick and stared at her. There was a flow of electricity between them. Unfortunately, Emma broke it. She couldn’t look at him anymore. The pain of remembrance filled her.

     “This is your house?” He looked around and saw paintings of a man, woman, and child. The man had brown hair and a friendly face. The woman had raven hair and a beautiful smile. The child had silky golden hair and a huge smile. “This is you?” Killian pointed at it. Emma’s frown deepened.

     “Yes, now if you would please get out my house it would be most appreciated.” Emma pointed to the open door. Killian got lost in the way the sun shined on her. Her hair turned into a transparent golden hue. He forgot his real intention of actually being in her house.

     “Actually, I need help. You see, I abandoned my post. I need a place to stay because if they find me I will surely be killed. So please, I beseech you, don’t make me leave.” Killian looked at her with his pleading stare.

     Emma contemplated the situation she was in currently. She could make him leave and he would be killed, or she could keep him and betray not only herself, but her parents. Emma always had a knack for telling when people are lying to her. She looked in his eyes, getting mesmerized by their deep blue color. She finally looked at him and realized how handsome he was, jet black hair that was braided in the back, blue eyes, built body. She realized that she had a question to answer him. She saw the sincerity in his eyes; he looked like a stray dog looking for a home. She knew she was going to hate herself for the decision she was about to make.

     “Yes, you can stay.” She says reluctantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

     “Thank you so much, love, you will not regret this,” he reached to hug her, but his advances were cut short when Emma shoved him.

     “Let’s get one thing clear, I am NOT doing this for you, I am doing it because it is the law” and with that she stormed off into her quarters. Leaving Killian dumbfounded at the events that just occurred.

     Emma paced in her room. Why had she let this redcoat come into her house? Well, technically she did not let him in he let himself in her house. Emma continued her inner conflict. Her self-interrogation was cut short when she heard the clashing sound of pans. She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself before she would kill this guy by herself.

   Emma made her way down stairs to see the mess that this man had caused. Instead, she saw him cutting up carrots and other vegetables and putting them in the pot. Emma felt herself softening to his actions, but quickly hardened once she remembered who he was.

     “What are you doing?” the harsh snap of her voice caused Killian to drop one of the carrots. He looked at her with big eyes that made her feel guilty for snapping, but she could not let him think that he was getting to her.

     “Just preparing supper, love” he timidly replied.

     “Do NOT call me love” Emma pointed a finger at him.

     “Yes l- ma’am” Killian caught himself.

     Emma studied him. She almost threw up at the red color of his coat. His raven hair caked in mud. Blue, vibrant eyes that could make any woman swoon, except this woman. She looked down and saw his boots there were signs of holes staring to tear through the leather. She brought her eyes back to his face. His face showed that he was experiencing different kinds of emotions. She realized she had been staring for an inappropriate amount of time. Killian must have notice this because his hard lined lips formed into a knowing smirk.

    “What?” She interrogated.

     “Nothing” the tone in his voice made her knows that it wasn’t just “nothing”.

     “Why are you looking at me like that?” She leans forward and makes to add emphasis of

     “How old were you when he broke your heart?” His question caused her to stumble back.

     “Excuse me?” her walls forming again.

     “Pardon me by saying this, but you’re something of an open book” his lips form a bit of a smirk. Emma tries her hardest not to get stuck in the pearly white grin of his.

     “I have the right mind to kick you out my property at once, DON’T test me.” And with that, Emma went back up to her side of the house, leaving Killian excitingly dumbfounded.

     Emma rushed to her room frustrated and aggravated with her new tenant. Trespassing on her property, who did he think he was? Thinking he could just walk into her home, eat her food, sleep in her house. The thought of him brought disgust to her. She looked out her window hoping to see the forest that her and her father would explore during their days as a family, but instead she was greeted by a group of British soldiers heading towards her home. Her eyes grew wide with confusion. What could they possible be doing here? She had no idea why there would be soldiers-

     “EMMA!” Killian’s deep voice echoed through the house. She ran down the stairs to be exposed to a frantic Killian.

     “What is it?!” Emma tried to get an answer from him, but all she could hear was crazed mumbling and incoherent words.

     “They’re after me, Emma; you’ve got to help me.” His eyes impaled her to do something she never thought she would do before in her life.

     “Killian”, she whispers, “What if this doesn’t work?” she looks around for him.

     Killian’s head pops out of one of the cupboards, “Don’t worry love, this is fool proof.” She rolls her eyes. He’s the fool.

     Emma cleans the mess that Killian had made and waits for the soldier to get to her door. She tenses when she sees him through the window. The three knocks are like three pounds against her chest. She tries to calm herself down and look presentable when she answers the door. She looks back just to check that Killian wasn’t popping his head through the door. She opened the door.

   “Hello sir, how may I help you?” Emma says sweetly.

   “Ello, I’m Officer Graham, it seems as though we have had a man escape our militia. Is there by any chance that you have seen him around?”

     Emma kept herself stable and remained calm, “No I haven’t officer, but I assure you that if I do see someone or something I will inform you about it.” She kept a simple smile.

     “Be sure to contact us if you do see anything suspicious. This man is a traitor and a cowardly man.” Emma’s eyes widened as she realized that this man was talking poor of Killian when he was only ten feet away.

     “Of course, sir”, the formality caused bile to rise up in Emma’s throat.

     There was a scoff that was heard in the cupboards. Emma’s heart rate started to rise when she worried that the soldier has heard the noise.

   “What was that?” The soldier let himself in and looked around the house. He turned his head toward Emma in a suspicious gaze.

     “What, sir” Emma tried to be as innocent as she could. The captain sensed her worry.

   “I feel like I should have a look at your cottage mam, somehow I feel as though you are not being truthful.” He started looking around the house.

   Emma’s heart was practically booming out of her chest. Her eyes kept glancing towards the cupboard. The soldier caught on and decided to make his way over to it. His hands grasped the handles of the door, and opened it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank you so much for the feedback! There are somethings that I may get wrong so just be patient with me. It seems that I have found inspiration to write again so here you go!

Chapter 3

     Before he could open it all the way Emma did the unthinkable. She grabbed the soldier and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. She held his head to hers and they continued in there kiss. Over his shoulder she could see Killian trying to get out of the cupboard. Once he was fully out he turned and looked at her with a hard stare. She raised her eyebrows to him, as if sending a message to move and hide.

     Once he was out of sight, she pulled away from the soldier.

     “Um, wow, ma’am,” he couldn’t find the words to speak he was so baffled as to what was going on.

     “Pardon me, I don’t know what I was thinking,” Emma was trying to be flirtatious. She didn’t want him to assume something suspicious was happening.

   “It’s no trouble, um, well if you do see this man please inform us.” Emma leads him out the door.

     “Yes sir, I will try to do my best.” She gives a smile and shuts the door. She looks out her window to see the soldier going on his way. She waits until he is out of view and turns around to face a furious Killian.

     “What the hell was that?!” Killian throws his hands up in exasperation.

     “A nice thank you would be appropriate.” She crosses her arms.

     “Thank you”, He says through gritted teeth, “but why in heaven’s name would you kiss him?” Killian starts pacing around the kitchen. Emma has a look of utter confusion on her face. Why is he being so ridiculous, they’ve only just met about two hours ago?

     “What’s the issue?! I saved YOUR life!” She pokes him in the chest.

     Killian does a dramatic sarcastic laugh, “You call THAT saving my life. Kissing a random soldier as if you were an everyday common wench” he is automatically greeted with a hard slap to the face.

   “Get out of my house!” Emma rushed to shove Killian out of the door. She backs up against the door she covers her ears to block out Killian’s please. She brushes the dirt of her dress and wiped the tears that were starting to form. She pushed herself off the door and made her way up the stairs.

     The thunder rolled and the house was periodically illuminated due to the lightning. Emma tossed and turned in her sleep. Flashbacks of her past came hauling at her.

     _“Mom?” a young Emma padded around the house looking for her mother. She went down the stairs to hear shouting. Emma rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and went through the cabin looking for her parents. She grasped on to her doll tightly while navigating through the dark. She was about to go back up the stairs when she heard a loud shriek. She went as fast as her feet would take her, grabbed the stool and used it to push herself up and peak through the window what she saw would haunt her forever._

     The thunder awoke Emma. She felt the beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. These nightmares would come time after time, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She was about to attempt to go back to sleep, but a loud crashing downstairs cause her to get up and get out of bed. She couldn’t believe that Killian was still trying to sneak into her home. She grabbed her candle and tried to light it, when she made it down and finally lit it she was greeted by someone, but it wasn’t Killian.

     Killian used his coat to guard himself from the rain. He was failing miserably. His clothes were drenched in the water and his hair was definitely damp with the sweat and blood that had stained in his hair. He was leaning against the wall and was hoping for something to help him or save him. His mind was going at rapid speed. His mind processed the day. How did he get here? Maybe running away from the British was a mistake. Maybe he should just accept the fate that would wait for him if he were to return. Killian put his head between his legs. He wanted to go back to when his life was simpler.

     _Killian lined up his gun, aimed, and fired. Laughter roared from the two brothers as they continued their game of soldiers. Killian being the younger brother, followed under the command of Liam Jones, Captain of the British army, Killian of course being his secondhand man and lieutenant._

_“Brother, when do you suppose father is going to return” Killian’s blue eyes searched his brothers emerald ones._

     _“Killian that’s been the fifth time you’ve asked me today” Liam comes out of his character to try to get his brother to understand. “Father will come when he comes.” Deep down inside Liam knew that he was lying to his brother but didn’t have the heart to tell him. Killian respecting his brother so much, decided to drop it and continue their game. The boys lost themselves in the fun that they had together until they heard the noise._

     Killian shot his head up at the return of the memory. When did his life become so complicated? When had he fallen into cowardice and solitude? He closed his eyes a tried to keep himself from falling into that darken state. He started to fall into a dreamscape. A golden light came shining from the heavens. A woman with fair skin and golden locks came down and caressed his face. He could feel the warmth radiating off of her. He could feel her, touching his soul. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but didn’t fearing she may go away. He smiled to himself and felt as though this dream could be real. He lost himself in the dream and all the pains of the world seemed to have vanished. He dreams were soon interrupted when he heard a scream.

Emma.

    

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

     The intruder put his hands up; “Shush” he puts his fingers to her lips. Emma could the taste the salt and dirt that was on his finger. She attempted to bite at it but he managed to grip her neck. Emma could feel her lungs grasping for air, but there were only pitiful attempts to catch breath. She started clawing at his arm, hoping that would hurt him enough for her to escape. Her head was starting to spin and the pressure was becoming too much for her. Her eyes darted to drift and she gave the final notion to give up on trying escaping. He wasn’t going to give up. Emma felt herself give way to her ultimate fate, but not without hearing a shout and a groan. Her eyes finally shut.

     She felt a cooling force on her forehead. Is this where she is now? Is this the next step of life? She felt a few drops in her eye and was immediately awake. Her head snapped up and looked around the room. Why was she in her bed? Had this all been a dream? It was morning and the sun was just beginning to rise. She heard noises coming up the steps she grabbed the heaviest book she had preparing to attach the intruder. She braced herself when she heard the footsteps come closer. She went behind the door ready to hit whoever was there. The footsteps entered and Emma closed her eyes and swung the book on the culprits head.

     “Bloody hell!” Emma recognized the voice. Killian!

     “What in the world are you doing here?!” Emma dropped the book and reached to grasps Killian’s hair. He swats her hands away. Stubborn men never wanting any help. Emma crosses her arms and waits for him to compose himself.

   Killian pats at his head making sure that there isn’t any major injury. “I heard you scream, and decided to check on you,” he sits down on her bed, “I saw the man grabbing your next and thought irrationally.”

     “What did you do?” Emma’s eyes widened. What could Killian have possibly done?

     “I tackled him to the ground. He was putting up a fight so I grabbed the pan I dropped and hit him over the head.” “When I was watching over you he ran away.” Emma looked down at his hands. His knuckles are severely injured. She grabbed his hands, and looked up. One thing she noticed when she first met him were his eyes. His body showed a man who was young strong and capable, but his eyes showed something different. His eyes showed a man who had done something he wasn’t proud of. His eyes were old in age. As if they have seen things she wouldn’t believe.

     Emma was a peculiar creature. The power she possessed scared him. She looked roughly around eighteen years old, but she seemed to have the knowledge of someone twice her age. He longed to cup her cheeks and soothe her worried looks. But all of this is irrational. He’s only just met her. How can a connection develop so fast? He pondered if she could every feel the same. He studied her as she studied his hand. When she looked up at him he found himself at a loss. Her eyes bored into his.

     “Um, I think we should take care of this.” She holds his hand up. He tries his hardest not to get lost in the feeling.

   Emma bit her lip so that she wouldn’t show any means of emotion. Killian was turning out to be an enigma to her. She assumed all British people were terrible monsters, but the fact that Killian came back to save her really puts her in a confusing fiction. As Emma was going off in her mental debate she realized that she was still holding Killian’s hand, and he was intently looking at her. Emma cleared her throat.

     “I think I have some bandages in the kitchen, let me get them.” Emma turned and walked down the stairs and checked through her cupboards to see if she could find something cloth to wrap Killian’s hand. After a few minutes of searching, she found the cloth. When she reached the top of the stairs something caught her eye. Killian was sitting on the bed holding a piece of paper. She turned her head and watched as Killian was wiping his nose. She didn’t want to be rude and disturb him in his time of thinking so she simply cleared her throat and knocked on the door.

     “I found some cloth under the sink”, she limply held it up to him, “I can help you if you would like.” He nodded and held out his hand to her.

     “Thank you Emma”, his voice was quiet and deep. Causing Emma’s stomach to warm up, and a familiar feeling she’s only felt once comes to haunt her.

     “It is the least I can do to say thank you for saving me”, she manages to give him a small smile. It does not take long before Killian’s hand is bandaged.

     The smell of dirt and grime penetrated Emma’s nose, the smell was so pungent that Emma tried not to make a face of disgust. Killian brows furrowed at Emma’s strange antics. His face cleared in recognition as he realized what was happening. He face burst in a grin and a small chuckle escaped from his mouth.

     “I apologize love I have not had enough time to clean myself and rid myself of this stench.” Her face lightened up and she had a beaming grim of her own. Killian made a mental not to keep the memory of that smile forever.

     Emma’s mind was turning. Should she trust this man whom she has just met and give him access to her home? She saw his outer appearance and could only make up the assumption that this would be a crime to let him out on his own looking like that. But what if he betrayed her and proved who she thought he was. She’s made up her mind.

     “Well there’s a bath in the next room. Clean yourself. And I’ll decide what I’ll do with you then.” She went to the linens and found a dry cloth for him.

     “Thank you Emma”, he gently took the cloth from her. “You will not regret this.” Emma would make sure of it.

 

 

    


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

     Something felt odd to Emma. She hadn’t been in her parent’s bedroom since their death. Eight years she had been without this room. She just stood outside the door, hoping to find the courage to just open the door. She knew Killian would need new clothes when he would finish bathing. She knew that her father’s clothes remained in his bedroom, but over the years she never expected she’d ever walk back in their room. Emma let out a breath and opened the door. The smell remained the same. As she looked around all Emma could see were the remnants of her parents: the paintings of her as a child, the warm smile of her mother, and the look of bravery in her father’s eyes. Emma felt tears star to form, and quickly shook her head and looked around for some appropriate clothes for Killian. She found a white shirt and some black pants. She managed to make it out of the room without emotionally combusting. Emma hurried to her room and quickly opened the door, but was soon regretful.

     “Bloody hell!” Emma tried to shield her eyes. A flash of pale skin was all she saw, much to her dismay. Emma’s cheeks were blushing profusely. She quickly shuts the door and leans against it and lets her mind process what just happened. When Emma first saw Killian she automatically realized how attractive he was. The only complaint that she had was that dreaded braid that hung from his head like a rat. Emma’s mind kept wandering to what she could have seen had she just kept her eyes open for just a few more seconds. This caused something to stir deep in her stomach. She shook her head and knocked again.

     “Killian, are you ok?” Emma was shocked at the weakness of her voice. Emma didn’t hear anything so she knocked again but a little louder. Before her knuckles could rap on the door, it jolted open. She was met with a blushing Killian. She could tell that she really caused him to be flustered. He looked down at her hands that held the clothes.

     “Are these for me?” His voice was soft. Emma inhaled deeply at the intense look of his eyes. Emma didn’t trust that her voice would project any sound so she just shook her head dumbly. He reached slowly to grab the clothes. Emma watch and his large hands grabbed the clothes. So many scars were on his hands. Her eyes grazed up his burly arms. Something strange caught her attention. A tattoo was etched into his arm. It was of a woman’s name.

     “Who’s Milah?” Emma dared and reached to graze the mark. Killian grabbed her hand before she could touch skin. Emma looked up. Killian’s eyes were blazing. His jaw was clenched. Emma was confused and couldn’t think of why he would be so aggressive with her. Emma whimpered at the force he was using with her. This seemed to snap Killian out of his trance. He immediately let go of her wrist.

     “She was from long ago.” Killian put up a bravado exterior. “Thank you for the clothing.” Killian went back to the other room and shut the door, leaving Emma in frenzy

     Emma was dumbfounded throughout the day. She managed to clean around the house, and kept looking up the stairs hoping Killian would come out of the extra room. She decided to busy herself in her work. She started working on making supper ready. She started to chop carrots and she heard the door open. She immediately stopped what she was doing and waited to see if Killian would make any movements. She hoped that he would come down the steps. The silence was too loud for her. She turned her head and saw Killian out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and made eye contact with Killian. His eyes were swelled up. He had been crying. Emma deemed the way he was looking at her was the saddest sight. Emma didn’t know what was controlling her body but she felt herself move towards Killian.

     Killian sat on the bed. The one remnant of his past that he wished he could take back. It wasn’t Emma’s fault, he knew that. But it didn’t take away the weight that lay on his chest. The look of ultimate fear she gave him shook Killian to the core. It was the same look that Milah gave him the last time he saw her. Their affair was taboo, and often frowned upon where they were from, but he couldn’t help the undying need to have her.

     Killian was a mere adult. He met her when he was barely joining the regime. His commander, Robert Gold, was a foul man. He was short on temper and ultimately considered a cowardly man. One night, when the group of soldiers gathered for a night at Gold’s house, that’s when he met her. A vision of onyx hair and blue eyes, she came down the steps. Killian was speechless. His heart was beating out of his chest. His eyes met hers. She gave him a flirtatious smirk and that’s when he knew she was attracted to him. His dreams were then crushed when he saw her kissed Gold. His blood started to boil. How could a man of such disgust find a wife with such beauty and grace? This then projected him to do the unthinkable.

     They started their affair. She would meet with him in the middle of the night. They would spend their night together then she would flee to her husband. It left a whole in Killian knowing that he could not fully have her. She promised him that she was going to leave him, but every time he would bring it up she would just postpone it. It became tiring sharing her with another man. Killian kept waiting, but eventually gave up on the idea of her leaving him. He would just let himself be used by her. Until one day she didn’t come see him. Killian went to look for her in the woods, but was only met with a horrific site.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

     Milah was lifeless on the ground, pierced by a knife. Killian felt bile rise up in his throat. He went to her side, and held the hand that he once held. Her eyes open but the shine of her eyes was gone now. The sadness passed on and turned to anger in Killian. Who would do this? He looked at the knife pierced in her and examined it. There were initials “RG” on the handle. The bastard had killed her. Then Killian realized that Gold knew that she was having an affair. The question was if he knew who with. Killian didn’t spare a single thought. He did exactly what he despised. He ran. He ran further than his feet would take him. He would go through different parts of England. He ran until he came under a new general. This general would take them to America. This seemed like the perfect place to come to; he was soon very mistaken.

     He couldn’t run away from his past. Gold soon came to American when the war started. He managed to hide for another three months, but time was not on Killian’s side. Gold soon found him and was planning on doing worse to him. Killian did what he did best, he ran. And this led him to find Emma. A year of running and he was sitting of a room of a girl he had only just met. This made Killian very baffled. The connection was undeniable. When she walked in on him changing there was something that stirred in him. He felt that he had been exposed not only physically but emotionally. When she mentioned Milah thousands of memories of their nights together were flashing through his mind. The pain that her death brought him was inconceivable. Her death was his fault. His mind went towards Emma. What if him being in her house brought her the same fate as Milah’s? He had to leave. He couldn’t do that to Emma. She had too much in her life to live for him to mess it up for her. Milah had a life with Gold and because of him she didn’t get to live out her life. Emma was so young and he wouldn’t dare do that to her. Killian made a plan to escape in the night. He couldn’t let the connection between them grow any longer. He opened the door and went down the steps.

     Leaving the room was a mistake. Emma turned around to see him and all his will power shook. The look on her face showed ultimate regret. His heart went out to her. Then she started inching her way towards him. The rate of his heart was excelling. She reached up her hand toward his face.

     Emma had never been so terrified in her life. The man before her was a man of stature. His eyes were so hurt. Tragedy has passed through his life and she didn’t know what could possibly have hurt him so much. It scared her how fast this connection has been forming. It seemed ridiculous the length they knew each other. Emma couldn’t allow herself to be attracted to him anymore. She had to put an end to this. When her hand went to graze his cheek she instead blindsided him when she grabbed his ponytail.

    “We need to cut this off”, she added a soft laugh. Killian gave up a gasp.

     “What’s wrong with it?” he reached for the braid.

     “Killian you look ridiculous!” Killian’s face changed.

     “NO! I’ve had this forever and there is no reason for me to change”, Killian back up from Emma.

     “Killian, you’ve got to do this. What if they come looking for you? You need to change your look.” Emma reasoned.

     Killian stared at her; his mind was working in circles. He contemplated his look. He was planning to leave so he guessed that the disguise wouldn’t hurt. Killian always honored his look. It was something that took a long time for him to grow. Liam would always make fun of him, but he found it as just a way to spite his brother. Now that Liam was gone he was free to change if he pleased.

     Liam was one of the main reasons Killian joined the army. His brother was the role model for his life. Killian always viewed Liam as a father figure. His father had abandoned him when he was just 10 years old. Liam, being 16, had gained knowledge for independence. Liam took care of Killian until Killian was able to be on his own. Killian developing the father figure aspect of Liam decided to stay with him no matter where he had gone. The bond between Liam and Killian seemed unbreakable, until the war came. While on a journey Liam caught a severe case of dysentery. Killian wanted to wipe out the memories of his brother when he was sick. Liam had died only after two day with the illness. The burial changed Killian. Killian decided to change himself. The decisions he made were irrational. Going to Millah was one of the consequences he faced with those actions. Killian though long and hard about what he wanted. What he wanted was to make sure Emma would not be hurt under his watch.

     “Let’s cut it off.”

  

    

    

 

 


End file.
